Spendy
Spendy is the romantic pairing/friendship of Teddy Duncan and Spencer Walsh (Spen/cer + Ted/'dy'). Teddy and Spencer have an on and off relationship having dated throughout the first season, were broken up and frenemies during the second season, dated again during the third season, and were friends during the fourth. Spencer is Teddy's most notable love interest throughout the show, the second being Beau. History Season 1 Teddy and Spencer first met at school, and Teddy instantly falls for him. The couple plans a study date at the library, but when Amy makes Teddy stay home and watch Charlie, Spencer and Teddy have the date at her house. The pair try to get romantic all night, such as putting on lip gross or using breath spray. Teddy and Spencer nearly have their first kiss, but it is interrupted when Bob drops Charlie while falling down the stairs but quickly catches her. ("Study Date") Teddy and Spencer, and Ivy and Emmett go on a double date to the school dance. Teddy's crush for Spencer continues to blossom, but at the dance, Spencer, and Emmett get into a dance battle, and Spencer ignores Teddy during the entire dance. On their way home, Ivy and Emmett stop the car for gas, and Ivy urges Teddy to have her first kiss with Spencer. After a heart to heart talk, the two finally kiss and become an official couple. ("Dance Off") Teddy starts spending a lot of time over at Spencer's house since his house is always quiet, clean, and delicious food. One night, when Teddy is over there, her family is on TV for a viral video, and Mr. and Mrs. Walsh makes fun of the Duncan's without knowing Teddy is the Duncans' daughter. Spencer stands up for Teddy and tells them that they are making fun of her family and that they are really nice people. The Walsh's apologized, and Teddy forgives them. ("Charlie Goes Viral") Teddy and Spencer enter the talent show together, but after not being able to teach Teddy to dance, he fakes a leg injury in order to get out of humiliating himself during the talent show. Ivy sees what Spencer is doing and calls him a chicken. Teddy soon finds out and angrily storms away and performs with Emmett instead. After several mishaps involving all the performers except PJ to get injured, Teddy and Spencer make up. ("Duncan's Got Talent") One day, while Teddy and Spencer are hanging out in the Duncan house, Charlie gets upset and throws a toy hammer at him. Teddy soon starts to suspect something is up with Spencer when he comes up with excuses to not go to her house much. Teddy goes to his work where he finds his arm around another girl, Skyler. Spencer sees Teddy and quickly gets up to talk to her. Teddy asks who she is, and he says that she is his cousin. Skyler and Teddy talk later on and find out that Spencer has been lying to both of them, saying they were both his cousin when he was dating both of them. Teddy and Skyler confront Spencer and break up with him. ("Girl Bites Dog") After her break up with Spencer, Teddy is heartbroken and almost never comes out of bed. Ivy calls up Skyler, Spencer's other ex-girlfriend, and they get together and write a hateful song about him that they are going to post online. Spencer shows up at Teddy's house wanting her to forgive him and get back together. Teddy refuses to forgive him and says that she doesn't want to get back together. Teddy and Skyler decide not to upload the song but remain furious with him. ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band") When a 12-year-old kid named Austin develops a crush on Teddy, she lies to Spencer, who already has a new girlfriend, by saying that Austin is her new boyfriend to make Spencer jealous and prove that she has moved on. Spencer soon discovers that Austin is a 12-year-old, leaving Teddy completely embarrassed. ("Teddy Rebounds") After not speaking in about a month or two, Spencer follows Teddy to a ski lodge where she is spending winter vacation with her family. With the intention of winning her back, Spencer reveals that he broke up with Nicole after realizing he still loves Teddy. Teddy says she has to think about it because she is still upset that Spencer cheated on her. When they are on the ski jump, it gets stuck, and Spencer kisses her. At Bob and Amy's wedding, Teddy and Spencer meet up with each other, and Teddy says that she just wants to be friends. Spencer reluctantly agrees, and they enjoy the wedding. ("Snow Show, Part Two") Season 2 Teddy and Skyler perform in the Battle of the Bands concert with PJ and Emmett against Spencer. Teddy and Spencer are shown not to be on good terms like they were in Snow Show, Part Two. Spencer brags about how he's going to perform solo, but in the end, Teddy, Skyler, PJ, and Emmett win, and Spencer secretly calls Teddy a clump nugget. ("Battle of the Bands") When Mr. Piper assigns rolls to have a class court, Teddy and Spencer clash once more. Spencer becomes close friends with Ivy's boyfriend, Raymond, which leads Ivy to wish Teddy was dating Spencer again. Teddy briefly argues with Spencer, and Spencer says he thought they were friends. Teddy reveals that when she said they were friends, she didn't mean it. ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans") After a long absence, Spencer finally appears again when Teddy tries to get a summer job at a beach clothing store in the mall. Spencer tells Teddy that she has to act dumb in order to get the job because the manager wants employees that are loose and carefree. Spencer and Teddy are shown to be good friends by this episode. ("PJ in the City") After the drama with possible feelings for Emmett, Teddy is relieved that Emmett quit and that there is a new frog working in her show at Super Adventure Land. Teddy is shocked to discover that Spencer is the new frog. ("Return to Super Adventure Land") After the events in the episode before, Spencer asks Teddy to get back together. He asks Teddy for a second chance and promises to never cheat on her again. After Amy gets Teddy a car so she never has to kiss Spencer, she decides to get back together with him, and Bob and Amy give their blessing. ("Can You Keep a Secret?") Season 3 Teddy and Spencer are happily back together and are still working at Super Adventure Land. The couple is tired of performing outside in the heat all day, so they audition for an inside job as George and Martha Washington. Spencer gets the job, and Teddy doesn't. When Spencer's new co-worker attempts to flirt with Spencer, Teddy ruins their first show as she dresses a Ben Franklin. After the show, Teddy and Spencer kiss, and are subsequently fired since some kids found "George Washington" and "Ben Franklin" kissing. ("Make Room for Baby") With Teddy and Spencer back together, Spencer hasn't won a single basketball game, causing the whole school to think Teddy is a jinx. In order to prove them wrong, Teddy and Spencer stage a fake break up and plan to announce their "reconciliation" after Spencer wins the game. Teddy accidentally gets excited too soon when she thinks Spencer has already won the game and goes ahead and tells people that they never broke up. Spencer is now under pressure that he has to make the next shot or they lose the game. Spencer makes the shot and wins, and he and Teddy hug. ("Bad Luck, Teddy!") The couple plan to go to prom together after Teddy makes a big deal about Spencer asking her to the dance properly. Amy forces Teddy to wear her old dress from her high school prom, but Teddy changes her outfit when she and Spencer leave. Before the two are able to get to the prom, Teddy gets a text from PJ, who tells her that he is having a terrible time at his prom with a girl who his homeschooled. Spencer and Teddy decide to go to PJ's prom instead to liven it up, and when Teddy asks if Spencer is okay with being at this terrible prom, he replies by saying "as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we're at." ("Dress Mess") Spencer and Teddy secretly rehearse and perform in a musical and are trying to hide it from Amy because they think she will steal the spotlight once she finds out. When Amy does discover their secret, she and Teddy have a small fight but makeup later, and the show goes on. ("Catch Me If You Can") Shortly before their ten-month-anniversary, Teddy reminds Spencer of the date, and it seems that he has forgotten but tries to hide it. He tells her that he plans to take her to a fancy dinner for their anniversary. However, when he comes to pick her up the next day, Teddy is forced to take her Grandma Linda along because Amy can no longer stand having Linda in the house. Teddy and Spencer try to have a nice dinner, but it is interrupted when they lose Linda and have to return home to find her. ("Welcome Home") After seeing Spencer's volleyball game, Teddy becomes inspired to join the girl's volleyball game. They chat about her joining even though she is not the most athletic of people. ("T. Wrecks") For their one year anniversary, Teddy enlists PJ to cook a special dinner for her and Spencer. She sets up a nice date at PJ's apartment so that Spencer won't suspect the surprise and decorates it to look like Paris. However, during the date, Teddy gets upset because Spencer doesn't remember how they met. He makes it up to her by telling her how long they had been apart. ("Le Halloween") Spencer and Teddy have a small fight after Spencer doesn't make a big deal out of a problem that Teddy is having at school. Spencer then takes relationship advice from Bob, who says that the key is to make a big deal about everything, even if it's not even worth getting upset about. Teddy and Amy overhear this and teach the men a lesson. Teddy pretends to be mad at a salesman and enlists Spencer to confront the big, scary salesman until Spencer finally admits that he took some bad advice from Bob and apologizes to Teddy. ("Guys & Dolls") Teddy and Spencer bring Charlie to see Santa Clause. Unfortunately, Santa goes on break before Charlie can see him causing Teddy to get frustrated. Teddy ends up in Super Adventure Land jail again. Spencer recuses himself from testifying because he's in a happy relationship with Teddy. They sing "Song for you" during the Duncan's talent show. ("A Duncan Christmas") When Spencer gets accepted into a performing arts school in Boston, he must leave immediately. He and Teddy try to maintain a long distance relationship, with Teddy even sneaking away one weekend to visit him in Boston. However, when her surprise fails and he ends up visiting her in Denver at the same time, they realize that they cannot handle long distance. They tell each other that they love one another for the first time but decide to break up because they are hurting each other by not seeing each other for long chunks of time. ("All Fall Down") Season 4 Teddy and Spencer, who have remained good friends, chat through a video call, where he reveals that he is dating a girl in Boston named Gigi. This prompts Teddy to start dating again, but she only begins dating a guy who looks exactly like Spencer, proving that she has yet to move on. Towards the end of the episode, it is shown that Gigi also has an uncanny resemblance to Teddy. ("Doppel Date") Spencer returns to Denver for Teddy's 18th birthday party as a surprise, only to find out that she now has a new boyfriend named Beau. Later, Spencer sits Teddy down and admits that he still has feelings for her, has broken up with Gigi, and wants to get back together with her. Teddy tells him she also still has feelings for him but is with Beau and needs to make a decision. Eventually, Teddy chooses Beau, and Spencer leaves, heartbroken, telling Teddy that they can no longer be friends because he is still in love with her, and it is too hard for him to see her with another guy. ("Teddy's Choice") Before Teddy's going-away party for her departure to Yale University in the fall, Bob runs into Spencer at an ice cream shop. Bob invites Spencer to the party, but Spencer is unsure because he and Teddy are not on good terms. Spencer does show up for the party, though, and he and Teddy sing a song together, reconciling their friendship. The next day, Spencer goes over to the Duncan residence because he left his jacket there. He and Teddy make small talk before making plans to see each other in college because their colleges aren't too far away from each other. They then kiss and get back together. ("Good Bye Charlie") Dating Timeline First Relationship: * Started: 'Dance Off (1x05) * '''Reason: '''Spencer and Teddy go to the school dance together after Teddy asks him during lunch. Spencer begins unintentionally ignoring Teddy by hanging out with his friend, Emmett, for most of the dance. When they return to the car to go home, Teddy rants on about how the night didn't go as planned, and Spencer cuts her off with a kiss. * '''Ended: 'Girl Bites Dog (1x20) * '''Reason: '''Teddy discovers that Spencer has been cheating on her with a girl named Skyler. He initially lies to her, saying that Skyler is actually his cousin, but when both girls find out the truth, they throw a smoothie and pie in his face and storm off. '''One Time Kiss: * Started: 'Snow Show, Part One (1x24) * '''Reason: '''Spencer comes to visit Teddy during her family vacation, saying that hurting her was the worst mistake and that he wants her back. He then kisses her when they get stuck on the ski jump. * '''Ended: 'Snow Show, Part Two (1x25) * '''Reason: '''After her parents' vow renewal and subsequent toast, Teddy realizes that she no longer has feelings for Spencer. She tells him, and he leaves the resort. '''Second Relationship: * Started: 'Can You Keep a Secret? (2x27) * '''Reason: '''Spencer and Teddy are forced to kiss in a skit because of their jobs at Super Adventure Land. After they kiss, Teddy runs away, and when Spencer confronts her later, she admits it's because it was a good kiss, making her realize her feelings for him. They kiss again at her house and reconcile. * '''Ended: 'All Fall Down (3x21) * '''Reason: '''Spencer gets admitted early to a school in Boston and must leave immediately. Teddy and Spencer try to maintain a long distance relationship, but they realize that it is too hard because they rarely ever see each other and are only hurting each other more. They profess their love for each other but break up. '''Third Relationship * Started: '''Good Bye Charlie (4x20) * '''Reason: '''The Duncan family throws a going-away party for Teddy, as she is soon heading off to Yale. Spencer shows up at the party after Bob invites him, and Spencer and Teddy sing a song together. The next day, Spencer goes back to the Duncan household to retrieve his jacket, and he and Teddy make plans to hang out in college because Boston and New Haven are close. They then kiss and get back together. Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Teddy Duncan Category:Pairings with Spencer Walsh